


Love Me?

by InkEffect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkEffect/pseuds/InkEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's got a little crush and he's wondering if his friend feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me?

_He loves me..._

_He loves me not...._

_He loves me.._

_He loves me not.._

_He loves me..._

There Gavin was standing in the middle of the field of the playground, his second grade class was just let out for the rest of the day. He went by a shady tree waiting for his dad to pick him up and sat in content. He loved feeling the air breeze through his head but he did grow bored waiting. Beside him there were a patch of dandelions dancing to the breeze and they caught the young brits attention. He picked one and he began picking the petals of them, he was thinking of his friend Ray. In the past few days that Gavin has been there Ray has already a friend like him.He liked him. And all day that day Gavin has been avoiding him for that reason he kept getting really flustered and stammered when he talked. Gavin didn't know if he should tell him or not and by his infinite eight year old logic the flower would show him the answer.

_He loves me not..._

_He loves me..._

_He loves me not..._

_He loves me?!_

The last petal was plucked, and for a nano second the lads face lit up. Until another shadow stood in front of him. Uh oh. It was Ray; right there and with his eyebrow raised at him.The other boys face goes red. Gavin didn't know where to one as he looked at the other seven year old like he was an monster.

"Gavin? Why are you pucking that flower?"

He tries to hide it behind his back and stammers "I was not picking any flowers Ray..." he put his head down. 

"Uh-huh...Yes you were! I saw you"

"Ray...." Gavin whined.

"You were playing that 'he loves me' thing..hah! My sister plays that game! That means Vav's got a crush!" he teased. He pointed his finger and touched Gavin not so button nose. He started to giggle and the brit ony became embarrassed.

"So who is it? I hope it's not Lindsay because Michael would kill you! I hope it is!Oh I could sell tickets for people to see that!"

"No...It's not her..."

"Then who?"

Gavin hears the sound of his dad's pick up and he makes a mad dash for the car, waving the whole conversation off. The next morning Ray had completely forgotten about it, so Gavin didn't bring it up. And there days went back to normal. Until five years later, as Gavin and Ray are both in middle school now. It's was a early saturday morning where Gavin went out there to practice soccer before the other members got there. Ray reluctantly came seeing as he was the a memeber, by force of both threats from Michael and begging from Gavin. They were practicing kicks and shots on the field until the puerto rican whines became to excessive.

"Can we take a break? I don't want to be tired we practice actually starts." Ray pleaded.

"Sounds good" Gavin huffed.

Ray laid flat on his back by the tree he and Gavin would convene under all the time when they were younger. The blonde lad sat next to him and snickered at his friend overdramatics. Although Ray would stress that overdramatics are necessary in anything. The brit rest his head against the tree and seeing and daisy that he pluck just to twiddle in between his fingers. Ray glanced at him with the flower.

"That reminds me of the second grade and I caught you playing that silly game." he laughed.

"Oh?" At first Gavin didn't remember but after a second it came back to him and he flustered a bit, he turned his head from Ray and gave a chuckle about the whole situation to.

"Who were you thinking about anyway?" Ray asked. He arched his back and sat up leaning against the tree and he was a bit closer to Gavino.

"Promise you be mad?"

"Uh...What?" Ray furrowed his brow. "Not if it's my mom, then I'll punch you.."

"What?! No!! It's you, you smegpot!"

Ray blinks.

"Ray....?"

"..."

"Ray....I'm sorry"

"..."

Gavin starts to get up feeling terrible for just saying that.He honestly feels like he just ruined his friendship with one of his best friends, but Ray grabs his arm and pulls him down right next to him again.

Ray laughs, He face is absolutely red and he rest his head on Gavin's shoulder.

"You're...Okay?"

"Yeah man...I'm fine" he leans in and kissing the blonde "I like you too..."


End file.
